


Lawrence Family Dynamics

by jessi_08



Series: Family Universe [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 20,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny invites Carmilla home for Christmas break after defeating the Dean. Only problem is Carmilla is a vampire walking into a wolf den, and sometimes everything is fine, other times the sparks fly. Danny/Carmilla focused, Carmilla/Laura established, Danny/Carmilla/Laura end game. Meant to be Prequel to You Do For Family, on how Danny/Carmilla/Laura got together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Danny wasn’t sure when Laura was set to leave for break but was still hoping to catch the girl. She walked down the hall to the door, once again without knocking entered the room.

“Laura?” She called out as she stepped in looking to Laura’s bed, not seeing her there.

“She’s not here warrior.” Carmilla snarled at her, Danny’s head snapped over to the vampire to snap back. The insult died on her tongue though when she noticed that Carmilla had evidence of crying staining her face. To say the least Danny was shocked.

“Hey, you ok?” She asked.

“Perfect Ginger.” Danny rolled her eyes, she shut the door behind her and walked over to where Carmilla was curled up on her bed. “What are you doing?”

“Carmilla… you know you can talk to me right?” Danny said sitting down next to Carmilla, the smaller woman glared at her.

“I’ll be fine mutt.” Carmilla said. “You can scamper on now to your Summer Society friends. I’m 300 years old, I can deal with a little bit of emotion now and then.”

“Come on Carmilla, just because we don’t normally get along doesn’t mean we can’t change that. Anyway if Laura likes you so much there must be something I’m missing.” Danny said and she saw a tear make its way out of Carmilla’s eye, she quickly ran her thumb under the woman’s eye to brush it away. Carmilla just stared at her slightly shell shocked. “Come on Carm.” Danny prodded again, Carmilla sat up.

“I’m alone… completely alone.” Carmilla whispered staring at the floor and Danny’s jaw dropped.

“No you’re not!” She said strongly. “You have Laura and you have me!”

“I don’t have you, we’re barely friends.” Carmilla scoffed.

“We can work on that.”

“Anyway, I’ll only have you for a lifetime… not an eternity.” Danny had no reply to this. “My mom… the Dean… she was there from when I died to now. Even Will has been around for over 100 years for me. Yeah I know they were terrible, they killed girls for shits sake… but they were all I had.” Danny put an arm around Carmilla and pulled her close.

“Let’s just take it one day at a time, maybe something will change. For now… you got us. Promise.” Danny said, she let Carmilla curl into her side trying to cap the tears. “I know it isn’t your style, or at least I don’t think it is, but do you want to come home to my family’s for Christmas?”

“You think I want to be around a whole bunch of stinking dogs all break?” Carmilla snorted.

“Come on, it’ll be fun, and I promise not to let them rip you to pieces.” Danny poked Carmilla’s side, that earned her a half smile.

“Danny Lawrence… I don’t know how but I think you semi convinced me.”


	2. Chapter 2

Carmilla glanced over at Danny as the red head drove down the snowy roads.

“Are you sure these things are safe?” She asked nervously.

“You’re a vampire, you can’t die.”

“I wasn’t worried about me.”

“Oh…” Danny was shocked at the fact Carmilla was showing concern for her well being. “I grew up in this type of weather. I’m not too worried about it; anyway it’s not snowing that badly.” They remain quiet for the time being, unsure what to say to one another.

“She still likes you, you know?” Carmilla said softly.

“I know, but she loves you.”

“I know, but she shouldn’t.” Carmilla replies and Danny rolls her eyes.

“You really do think you’re the devil incarnate don’t you?” Danny asked, Carmilla doesn’t answer, just picks at the nonexistent lint on her shirt. “I might be a werewolf, sworn to centuries of ancestral hate for your kind, but you’re not like them.”

“Yeah, how so?” Danny could hear the smirk in Carmilla’s voice.

“You saved Laura, you saved me, and Laf, Perry, everyone on campus. You sacrificed your own mother and brother so that mortals could live.”

“I’ve lived hundreds of years Danny, I’ve seen my love ones die, and their loved ones too. I know the pain too well of losing someone. Maybe at the end of this lifetime I can finally find the peace I seek. But it would not have been worthwhile had one of you died.”

“Well, I… thank you.”

“It’s the least I could do, since I turned a blind eye for so many years.”

“You can’t blame yourself, you didn’t know.”

“No, I didn’t ask.” Carmilla countered and Danny refocused on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I promise this does pick up and the chapters do get longer.


	3. Chapter 3

“There’s something we didn’t think of.” Carmilla said as they stood at the front door of Danny’s childhood home.

“That would be?”

“I’m a vampire, walking into a werewolf den.”  Neither of them looked away from the points they were both focused on, on the door in front of them.

“It’ll be ok.” Danny tried to reassure but she wasn’t even sure herself.

“How do you know? Brought a vampire home before?” Carmilla asked snidely, looking at Danny.

“Nope, that’s a first but if I trust you, they’ll trust you.”

“So why are we just standing outside your home when it’s this cold out?”

“Because I’m not one hundred percent sure about that last statement.”

“Oh…” Carmilla bit at her lip. “I could go you know? Nothing says we have to go through with this.”

“No, we don’t but… we should.” Danny took a deep breath and put her hand on the door handle. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” Carmilla said and Danny opened the door. Carmilla was impressed, not only was the home very large and open but decorated perfectly for the holidays. It was loud and bustling with people everywhere she turned.

“Danny!” A man from the other side of the home boomed as he spotted Danny standing at the door. “You’re home!” His smile beamed as he made his way through everyone and Carmilla guessed it was Danny’s father. Amazingly he was taller than Danny, and easily picked her up into his arms.

“Hey dad.” Danny said and Carmilla couldn’t help but smirk. The man set Danny down and turned toward Carmilla.

“Who is your friend?” He asked as Carmilla stared up at him, when his eyebrows knitted together she knew he knew what she was. “Danny… care to explain.” He said calmly, it was then Carmilla realized everyone was staring at her no one was speaking.

“She’s my friend and she is welcome in my home.” Danny said strongly, Carmilla was shocked. Danny was taking a huge risk in bringing her into this situation and now on top of that demanded not to be opposed.

“Well then…” The man said looking back at Carmilla, he stepped up and reached his hand out. “Nice to meet you, I’m Paul, Danny’s father.”

“Carmilla.” She said shaking his hand.

“Welcome to our home.” He said putting an arm around her shoulders, he leaned down so he could whisper to her. “I swear it won’t be this crazy all the time, and yes the rest of them are all crazy.” He joked and Carmilla chuckled half heartedly. “Relax young one, if Danny trusts you, we trust you.” He said and Carmilla was about to correct him on her being ‘young’ but decided against it.

“Thank you sir.” Carmilla said as he led her to the kitchen, thankfully Danny was still right behind them. Carmilla noticed that the house was packed full, there had to be at least forty pairs of eyes on her.

“Don’t call me sir, makes me feel old.” He replied with a smile and Carmilla nodded. “Danny why don’t you take Carmilla upstairs show her where she’ll be staying?” Danny walked up beside Carmilla and threw her arm over the smaller girl’s shoulders.

“Sure.” She grabbed her bag from the ground and led them upstairs. As soon as the door was shut to Danny’s room Carmilla let out a huge breath. “Yeah sorry should have warned you I have a large family.”

“No you have a large pack.” Carmilla smirked and Danny laughed sitting down on her bed.

“Yeah very true. They aren’t all bad.”

“I figured.” Carmilla said she laid down on the bed next to Danny, legs dangling over the edge.

“We should go back down.”

“I don’t belong here Danny.”

“Bull, I invited you.” Danny could hear Carmilla sigh and watched as the girl covered her face with her hands.

“Danny…”

“Come on I know what you need.” Danny said standing up, she grabbed Carmilla’s elbow and pulled the girl to her feet. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the Kudos and Comments! They mean a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

“Danny! Put me down!” Carmilla argued, Danny had slung her over her shoulder when Carmilla refused to walk.

“Nope.” Danny said going down the stairs, she walked straight to the kitchen door wall and someone opened it for her. “Come on Carmilla, trust me.” She said as she put her back on her feet.

“Danny what in the world are we doing outside? It’s freezing.” Carmilla said staring up at Danny, who didn’t reply, but soon everyone was walking out of the house and Carmilla smiled, it clicked. It was one thing to walk into the wolf den; it was a whole other to join them in a run.

“See? Care to join?”

“I’m not sure.” Carmilla said and then felt something pulling at her pant leg. Looking down she saw what had to be the youngest member of the family nipping at her ankle.

“Chance, get out of here.” Danny said laughing and shooed the child away. “So you coming?” Danny asked as she jumped off the deck and followed her family. Carmilla smiled as she watched a large red wolf running into the woods behind the house, waiting at the edge of the woods was Chance, his silver fur reflecting the light from the moon. He waited as if asking for Carmilla to join them. She rolled her eyes but still had a smile plastered on her face, shifting she walked down to join Chance and nudged him with her head. Even as small as he was Chance was keeping pace with Carmilla and they quickly caught up to the pack. He split off and started running between a large black wolf and a smaller silver one, along with three other young wolves.

Carmilla shouldered up next to Danny who pressed her forehead into Carmilla’s shoulder. Carmilla felt free, and safe. She might be a vampire in the middle of a werewolf pack but she felt no fear. Running in a pack was always and exhilarating moment. She would never be able to thank the family enough for letting her be taken into the fold so seamlessly.

x-x-x

A few hours later Carmilla, still in cat form was lying in front of the roaring fire in the fireplace Danny’s father had lit. She was laying her head on her front paws, while her back paws were tucked under Danny’s legs. She’d flick her tail back and forth so the youngest of the Lawrence pack could play still, he was chalked full of energy. Carmilla looked over at Danny who was beaming and Carmilla purred softly, she could handle this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's super short, sorry about that but it's super adorable so that makes up for it right? Tell me what you guys are thinking so far!


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Carmilla woke up early, not wanting to wake Danny up, she tip toed out of the room. Going downstairs she found Danny’s father sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper.

“Coffee is in the pot, papers are on the table, breakfast will be in an hour.” The man said not lowering the paper, Carmilla got a cup of coffee before sitting at the table grabbing a discarded paper on the table.

“Carmilla…” He spoke up and Carmilla laid the paper down, she saw Paul sitting across from her his own paper folded in half.

“Paul?” She responded.

“I saw the videos, that the brunette, Laura, made.” Carmilla laughed, of course he had.

“Who hasn’t?” She asked and the man smiled.

“What you did, no one thanked you for it.”

“Plenty of people thanked me for it.” Carmilla said shaking her head. “I didn’t do it for the thanks.”

“No you did it because you knew it was right.” Paul said, he stopped when he saw Chance walking into the living room. “Why don’t we go for a walk, I have an extra coat… that’ll be huge on you but will suit.” Carmilla didn’t argue she just followed him.

“So you were 18 when your sire killed you?”

“Yes.” Carmilla said stiffly, walking in the snow besides Paul, head ducked down.

“When I was no more than 13, 14 years old I had met my first vampire. The man was very put together, he told us he was just over 60 years old as a vampire. He was 24 when his sire killed him. My father and family chased him off our territory. I disobeyed my family and followed the man, I found him a few cities over.” Paul stopped walking for a moment and Carmilla turned so she was facing the older man. “I had asked the man why he had gone so deep into our territory when he knew he was in a very densely populated werewolf territory. He had looked at me and chuckled, shaking his head. He explained that his friends were all dying, his parents had died, his brothers, and his sister had just passed. To make things worse his daughter had been killed. The man had killed the person who killed his daughter, it was the first person he had ever killed. I thought that had to be a lie, after all he was a vampire. I accused him of it and his sadness was so deep in his eyes I knew he wasn’t lying. He asked me if I knew the old story of the two wolves. You know the story?”

“I do, my father had told me as a child.” Carmilla smiled slight. “Everyone has two wolves fighting for control in the person, one good, one evil. The one who wins is the one you feed.”

“The man had come to us to be killed. He had nothing to live for according to him.” Paul shook his head. “You are over five times his age.”

“Well really I spent a good chunk of that time locked in a hole in the ground.” Carmilla tried to joke and lighten the mood slightly.

“That man disappeared after I spoke to him and I haven’t seen him since. He however left that story buried deep in my soul. That’s why when I saw the videos of the girls finding out you were a vampire, I knew you weren’t one to feed the dark wolf.”

“Sir…” Carmilla said, staring at the ground, but Paul kept talking.

“There is nothing in this world that is more important to a vampire than their sire, at least that is what we are told. You killed yours to protect humans. You killed the only person that had been by your side from the start of your new life. They killed your brother. Yet you… you protected mortals.” He tilted Carmilla’s chin up till they were locking eyes. “I can’t imagine the pain you are going through, the pain you have gone through, and what you will go through, but you have a place in my home now and forever.”

“Paul… your daughter and our friend Laura, they mean the world to me. Yeah Danny and I do not get along all the time but once people find out what I am they tend to not want anything to do with me. Danny and Laura… Lafontaine and Perry, hell even the guy Kirsch they all stood by me. The dean, my sire… I haven’t cared about since she killed my Elle. When I found out that Laura was the next target I knew that I couldn’t let that happen. My best shot was to team up with your daughter and end this once and for all.”

“And that is why I trust you.” He said placing both his hands on her shoulders. “You think you are some kind of monster and you aren’t, you are just a child that has been through too much pain.”

“I’m not really a child anymore sir.”

“Nonsense, everyone is a child, no one ever sits down one day and goes oh shit I’m an adult. Well yes we do when we get bills and kids but that doesn’t stop us from doing things we really shouldn’t because they are extremely childish still.” He smiled and Carmilla laughed nodding. “So, tell me about yourself.” He said as they started to walk again, his arm around her shoulders.

“Well I really miss food not tasting like blood.” She jokes earning a laugh, they head back toward the house as she continues to talk.


	6. Chapter 6

Danny looked up at the sliding glass door as her father and Carmilla walk back into the crowded kitchen. Carmilla looks comical in her father’s large coat, the girl is smiling from ear to ear and joking lightly with her father, it causes Danny’s throat to constrict a bit. She hasn’t seen Carmilla smile since before the battle. Carmilla took the coat off and went to go place it back on the rack, Danny followed her.

“Hey, you ok?” Danny asked when they were away from the rest of the family.

“I am actually. Your father and I had a really good talk.” Carmilla smiled, leaning against the doorframe.

“Yeah, he’s pretty good at that.” Danny smiled back.

“Now I know where you get it.” Carmilla grinned, walking back out to the kitchen leaving Danny speechless in her wake.

“Danny I need your help in the kitchen.” Danny’s mother called out, Danny quickly made her way over to where her mother stood. Making breakfast for nearly forty people was a huge task, and Danny always got stuck helping make bacon. It was not her favorite activity she always managed to get burned, a lot.

“How can I help?” A voice spoke up from behind Danny and she turned to find Carmilla standing there.

“We need someone to butter the toast since Chance is too young still?” Danny’s mother offered.

“Then that’s where you will find me Mrs. Lawrence.” Carmilla grinned and the woman chuckled.

“Please call me Sue.”

“Alright, Sue.” Carmilla said and Danny couldn’t help the smile to form on her lips. Somehow they went from being terrified to walk into the house just a few hours ago to now Carmilla was acting like she had known everyone for her whole life. Danny tried to stay focused on her task of cooking bacon but she kept side glancing over toward Carmilla who had stuck a dab of butter onto the tip of Chance’s nose, both of them laughing. She couldn’t hear what they were talking about over the rest of the family but when Carmilla looked over after Chance pointed at her Danny swore the girl had turned just slightly red when they made eye contact.

“Ow, fuck.” Danny swore and her mom smacked her upside the head with the fork she was using to make eggs with.

“Danny!” She scolded.

“Sorry mom.” Danny replied as her mother rolled her eyes. Danny caught Carmilla looking over at them, a slightly worried expression on her face. Danny smiled over at her and the worried expression disappeared. Carmilla tried to fake scowl at her which turned into a smile as her cheeks flared red again before turning away.

“Yeah well I don’t blame you, she is very pretty.” Danny’s mom said softly and Danny groaned trying to hide the fact that she was now beat red.

“Mom! She’s dating Laura.”

“And yet she’s here? Hmmm.” The woman said bumping Danny’s hip as she went to drop the newest batch of cooked eggs to the table. Danny couldn’t help but grin at that fact, indeed Carmilla was here instead of anywhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let me know what you think! Also check out my tumblr if you'd like I've been posting a few random things here and there about this story and my others. Find me at jessi-08


	7. Chapter 7

Danny walked over to Carmilla sitting on the couch next to her; it was fairly quiet in the house for having so many people here.

“It’ll be empty later this afternoon.” She said and Carmilla nodded.

“I kind of like it.” Carmilla said, she looked over at Danny then leaned into her side, Danny put an arm around the smaller girl.

“It’s not bad.” Danny said. “I’m used to it though, used to having so many people around at once.”

“I’m not, but it stops me from thinking about… well everything. Forces me to just be in the now.”

“Everything will be ok. You have Laura, and my family seems to really like you.”

“Yeah? What about you?”

“You have me, of course.”

“Good.”

“They all leave this afternoon, they’ll be back Christmas day.”

“So they go home for two days just to come back?”

“Yup, been that way for as long as I can remember. Except the grandparents don’t show up till Christmas day, grandpa doesn’t get along very well with Dad anymore.”

“Wolf things?”

“Yeah.”

“Shift in power? I’ve seen other packs do that, it never ends well.”

“Long story, remind me tonight and I’ll tell you.”  Carmilla nodded.

“I’ll hold you to that then.”  Carmilla yawned.

“You can lay down, if you fall asleep I’ll wake you up before everyone leaves.”

“Tell me about them?” Carmilla asked as she laid down, her head resting in Danny’s lap.

“Well you know Chance, he really took a liking to you. He has 3 siblings, all older, Nova is only a year older but Atticus and Scout are closer to our age.” Danny watched as Carmilla’s eyes slowly started to close. “His father is my dad’s brother, his mother is from a few states over, I remember meeting her when I was a kid. They were so young and he fell head over heels for her the moment he saw her.” Danny started running her hand through Carmilla’s hair. “My dad’s sister is… wild. Or at least she was, her latest husband seems to have settled her down. My cousins from her spent a large part of their lives growing up under our roof. Daddy always took charge when things started to fall apart.”

“You know she’s been asleep for a few minutes now.” Paul walked over sitting next to Danny. “Danny… don’t let yourself fall for someone that’s already taken. It’ll only end in heartbreak.”

“No beating around the bush with you tonight huh?” Danny asked smirking.

“Not when my daughter’s heart is involved.”

“Daddy, I’ll be fine.” Danny said, the man looked skeptical, he glanced down at Carmilla. “I promise dad.”

“I hope so.” He left Danny on the couch with the young woman in her lap still. Danny leaned back into the couch and allowed her eyes to close.

x-x-x

“What happened to waking me up when everyone was leaving?” Carmilla asked as she woke up, still in Danny’s lap.

“Well pretty hard to do when I was asleep too.” Danny chuckled and Carmilla nodded.

“You were right, it’s really quiet now.”

“It doesn’t help mom and dad left to the store.”

“Hmmm…. So tell me about your grandpa?”

“Ah, well for this story we need some comfort food.”

“Hot cocoa?”

“Yup and peppermint bark.” Danny said and Carmilla gave her a funny look.

“Peppermint bark?”

“It’s a family recipe and well it’s not Christmas unless we have it.” Carmilla stood up and looked back down at Danny, offering a hand to pull her up.

“Well then pup you are going to have to show me.” Danny couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face at the nickname.

“Alright dead girl.” Danny took her hand and allowed Carmilla to pull her up. They walked over to kitchen, Carmilla grabbed two mugs out while Danny dug out the hot chocolate mix. “So when I was 8, my Aunt Clare, my father’s sister I had mentioned earlier. She was into some really bad… bad shit. She had 3 kids by then, and a sheriff had called my father one night right before Christmas. They told my dad that my aunt was arrested for multiple reasons and someone needed to come pick her kids up. Dad had gotten right up and left, we were eating dinner. My mom was angry we had bailed her out a few times already. A few days later dad returned with the kids and my aunt.” Danny handed a mug full of cocoa to Carmilla before going to the pantry and finding the bark. “My dad called the family together, just the siblings and his parents. My grandfather came into the house like a bat out of hell, he was so angry that dad had gone and gotten her, and he hadn’t been called. My mom shuffled all us kids upstairs turning a movie on but I could still hear them.”

“Your mom was smart.” Danny nodded.

“Dad said we needed to put her into a rehab center, he had already gotten all her charges dropped and it was time for her to get clean. Grandpa lost it he said no child of his needed help of that kind. End of discussion. Well three days later the police called again, she had gotten high with her kids in the car and crashed it into a bridge. Dad lost it, they went at it. Everyone sided with dad, and grandpa was… not happy. It was the right thing though and I think he knew that. He just won’t admit it. She’s clean now, married, happy. Her kids are good too.”

“I never knew your family had so much drama.” Carmilla said a slight smirk on her face and Danny laughed.

“That isn’t the half of it, but tonight, I think it’s enough.” Danny grabbed the container of peppermint bark walking back toward the living room. “I say we watch Christmas movies and just relax.”

“Sounds perfect.” Carmilla said following Danny into the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Carmilla sat on the edge of her bed looking over toward Danny. The redhead was tossing and turning, whimpering in her sleep. Carmilla felt like she should wake the girl up but that also felt like crossing a line and she really didn’t want to do that.

“No…” Carmilla heard Danny whisper and she couldn’t take it anymore. Getting up she approached the bed carefully.

“Danny,” She tried softly. “Danny!” She said louder, rolling her eyes at her, of course a dog doesn’t have good hearing. She got to the edge of the bed and tried once more. “Danny wake up.” She said as she pushed on her shoulder. Danny rolled over and her eyes met Carmilla’s, there were tears welled up in her eyes and Carmilla sighed.

“What?” Danny asked groggily.

“You were having a bad dream Danny.” Carmilla explained. “I couldn’t just leave you like that.”

“Oh…Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.” Danny said and Carmilla rolled her eyes.

“I’m a vampire you didn’t wake me up.”

“Couldn’t sleep?” Danny asked ignoring the snarky vampire.

“No.” Carmilla said back.

“Here,” Danny pulled the blankets up inviting Carmilla into the warmth of her bed. Carmilla reluctantly crawled under them.

“What were you dreaming about?”

“When we found you.” Danny said and Carmilla just nodded. “I thought you were dead, and that would crush Laura.”

“I can’t die.”

“That’s not true.”

“I know, it’s hard as hell though. Trust me I’ve tried.” Carmilla admitted, Danny’s heart sank. She wrapped her arms around her.

“I don’t like that idea. You, being dead.”

“I don’t like it either.”

“Why did you agree to come with me?” Danny felt Carmilla stiffen in her arms. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

“Danny… Laura loves you… and I think I do too.” Carmilla said so softly that Danny thought she heard her wrong. She doesn’t say anything else for a long time, Carmilla starts to worry that Danny is going to be mad.

“I think I love you too…” She replies after a few minutes and Carmilla lets out the breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“Good.”


	9. Chapter 9

Danny woke up to the bed empty. Getting up slowly she grabbed a pair of sweats and tee shirt, pulling them on as she walked out of her room. She had a swirling jagged ball of fear in her stomach; Carmilla could have up and left. Their late night confessions to each other weren’t a good thing especially since they didn’t actually talk about it, they just fell asleep. Carmilla could have freaked out and left and the thought of that made Danny sick to her stomach.

“Gezz Dan, you look like you’re about to be sick.” Zach said putting his hands on her shoulders.

“When did you get home?” Danny asked looking around; she didn’t spot Carmilla at the table with her father. She tried to focus on her older brother.

“I moved my flight up; dad picked me up this morning.” Zach smiled and Danny couldn’t help but smile back, hugging him.

“I missed you, and I’m fine.”

“I missed you too Dan, now I need to go drop my bag off.” He said making his way to the stairs. “By the way, she’s out on the deck, talking to someone on her phone.” He didn’t look at Danny as he said it, he knew where his sister’s mind was, he was sure if he was in her shoes he would be doing the same thing. Danny walked over to the kitchen table taking a seat to be able to see the deck outside, and Carmilla pacing back and forth on it. She was talking on her phone using her hands to speak and her shoulder crushing the device to her face. Danny wasn’t sure who exactly she was talking to but she would bet it was Laura. It didn’t look like it was a pleasant conversation.

“Danny.” Her father said as Danny was about to stand and go outside.

“Dad?” She asked.

“Sit back down.” He said and she did as she was told. “Did I not say to be careful?” He asked.

“You did but dad…”

“Don’t but dad me.” He snapped setting his paper down, Danny looked down at the table; she caught from the corner of her eye that Carmilla’s head had snapped to look at them. “She is dating that girl, Laura. Danny what is she going to do when you go back to school?” He said.

“I’m going to date both of them, just like Laura will date Danny and myself, and Danny, if she will have us will date Laura and myself.” Carmilla answered for her as she stepped into the kitchen again. Danny and her father looked toward her.

“Young lady, how do you expect that to work?” He asked and motioned for her to sit down. Carmilla went to sit across from Danny.

“It won’t be easy and I think we all know that but sir I love your daughter, and I love Laura. I know for a fact that Laura never stopped loving Danny and they have been tip toeing around one another. So next best thing, get past this funk we are all in and admit we have something between all of us, and together we are whole.” Carmilla looked across at Danny and smiled. “Your daughter risked a lot going down into that pit and getting me. Sure we didn’t have the best of relationships before hand, but we had a mutual respect going on, or so I’d like to think.” Danny nodded. “And well sometimes you just don’t see what you actually have sitting right in front of you till someone forces your eyes open. Danny forced them open for me when she asked me to come here with her.”

“Well… That’s all I needed to know.” Paul stood up he walked behind Carmilla and kissed the top of Carmilla’s head. “Hurt her and I’ll find you.” He whispered.

“Dad!” Danny yelled and the man smiled.

“I’m joking! Joking.” He said walking away.


	10. Chapter 10

Zach walked over to the couch where Carmilla was sitting watching some food network show, he flopped down putting his feet up next to her legs.

“So, you must be Carmilla.” He said as he reached for the newspaper that was on the coffee table.

“Must be.” Carmilla said not taking her eyes off the TV.

“I’m Zach.” He said.

“Nice to meet ya.” She replied and he sat up, sitting crossed leg so he could stare at her.

“If you hurt her…” He started, Carmilla paused the TV and turned to face him.

“Zach, I know you aren’t dumb.” She replied staring him down.

“Carmilla… I’m not like the rest of my family.”

“Yeah and I’m not like any of you either, I’ve seen enough of this world to know that whatever this feeling is? It’s not going to go away. At least not on my part. I’ve lived hundreds of years already and thought I had this feeling once before but I was wrong. This time, I won’t be letting go.”

“Good.” He said laying back down. “So you really kill your own mother?”

“She wasn’t my mother.” Carmilla tried to keep the growl out of her voice but failed.

“The dean?” Zach fixed his statement.

“Yes.”  

“Cool, that’s pretty bad ass.” He said and Carmilla turned the TV off to stare at him again.

“What are you like 12?”

“Actually I’m 24.” Zach said sitting up to be level with her once again. This time Carmilla caught something she hadn’t the first time.

“You’re an empath?”

“Yes.”

“But how? That’s not possible to be a werewolf and an empath.” Carmilla moved closer to him trying to look at him from every angle that she could.

“With lots of practice.”

“Normally the high emotions of the pack causes you to go crazy.”

“Carmilla I know.” He said grabbing her hands to stop her from actually touching his face. The move got her to snap out of it, she looked slightly embarrassed and set her hands in her lap.

“Sorry.” She apologized.

“Don’t worry, I can see how curious you are about me.”

“The only other empath I met was… Well world war two actually.” Carmilla said and Zach’s eyes shot open.

“You’ve met another one?” He asked.

“Yeah, she found me…”

“You were trapped weren’t you?” He asked and Carmilla nodded. “The dean did it too.”

“Yeah, this woman was walking and she was trying to escape the Germans. She dug me out, explained that as she walked through the field she felt this horrible gut wrenching sadness wash over her and knew someone was there.”

“Gezz being an empath and being in Europe at that time must have been terrible.” Zach said.

“She said her powers weren’t very strong, she was one of the lucky ones, some of her family members couldn’t handle it.”

“Yeah I can imagine. If I focus I can feel people from miles away.”

“That’s not normal.” Carmilla said.

“One of our grandfather’s friends who is kind of like a historian of… well our kind.” He said pointing between the two of them. “Said that he thinks it’s because of my wolf. I have keener senses.”

“That makes sense I guess.”

“So wait… why did you go back to the dean if she was the one who trapped you in the first place?” Zach asked.

“She was all I had left.” She said and Zach frowned.

“Oh…” He said looking down at his hands. “Sorry…”

“It’s ok, I’m used to it, but you feel a lot stronger than most people.”

“She raised me for years… she was my parent, my confident, my friend. I couldn’t trust her but she was someone that I figured would always be there.”

“You loved her.”

“I did.” Carmilla said before handing the remote to Zach. “I’m going to see what your mother called Danny for.” She said getting up from the couch, she went to move pass him and he grabbed her wrist.

“Carmilla, Danny loves you.”

“I know.”

“I trust you not to hurt her.” He said. “And I trust her not to hurt you either.” Carmilla smiled at him.

“So it is true, all empaths are just a bag full of emotions.” She joked and he rolled his eyes.

“And all vampires and just snarky little blood suckers.”

“Guess so.” She smirked and he let her go.


	11. Chapter 11

“Danny!” Sue yelled through the house and soon her daughter was standing in front of her.

“Hey mom.” Danny said walking into the kitchen, Sue turned to look at her daughter.

“I know you absolutely hate doing it but I really need you to run to the store.” She explained and Danny groaned.

“Why?”

“For food, dumb shit.” Carmilla said walking up behind them, she wrapped her arms around Danny, allowing the taller woman to pull her into her side.

“Please Danny? I don’t have time to do it before they close.” Her mother asked.

“Aw come on Danny it’ll be fun.” Carmilla prodded and Sue smiled.

“Yeah! Take Carmilla with you, show her the town.” Sue said and Carmilla’s jaw dropped.

“That wasn’t what I meant…” Carmilla tried to back track, Danny already caught her mistake though.

“Too late.” Danny said. “As you said it’ll be fun.” Carmilla sighed and glared at Danny.

“Here’s the list, have fun take your time.” She said handing the list to her daughter, pushing the two out the door.

“Well that went smoothly.” Carmilla joked as she climbed into the passenger seat of Danny’s car.

“I can’t believe you got me stuck going to the store.” Danny whined.

“What’s the problem with the store?”

“It’s not the store itself that is a problem, it’s the fucking town people. It takes forever since everyone knows everyone.” Carmilla laughed.

“Oh Danny, don’t you know some people would kill for that?” She smiled and Danny looked at her sadly. “Oh hell no, not me, other people. I personally don’t like anyone knowing who I am.”

“Then maybe you should stay home.” Danny said as she locked the doors.

x-x-x

Danny had a point about staying home earlier, they were already at the store for well over an hour and not even a quarter of the list was in the cart. Everyone was very talkative, and they all knew Danny.

“Okay Mrs. Ernst, yes we will see you soon. I’ll tell mom you said hello.” Danny said as an elderly woman walked away from her.

“For fucks sake.” Carmilla rolled her eyes. “I hate the store.”

“Told ya. What’s next on the list?”

“Noodles, bowtie.” Carmilla said as she attempted to reach the top shelf, Danny went to reach for the box at the same time, effectively pinning Carmilla against it.

“Shit sorry.” Danny said backing up a step, Carmilla turned around to face her smiling.

“Too close for comfort red?” She asked and Danny smirked back, stepping back into Carmilla’s personal space.

“Never.” Danny said. Carmilla wrapped her hand behind Danny’s neck and pulled her down kissing her roughly. It was short lived as she gasped and moved away.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have.” Carmilla said and Danny narrowed her eyes at her, lifting her chin to look back up at her.

“Did you hear me complain?” She asked and Carmilla shook her head.

“Just here… it’s not a good place.” Danny leaned back down and kissed Carmilla again wrapping her arms around the smaller girl.

“I don’t give a shit. Let people see.” Danny murmured against Carmilla’s lips, kissing her again. A minute or more later they heard someone clear their throat.

“Excuse me…sorry…” Mrs. Ernst stood behind them, face burning red.

“Mrs. Ernst, we’re so sorry.” Danny said stepping away from Carmilla.

“It’s ok dear. I just need to get the box of…” She looked at the box of noodles next to Carmilla. Carmilla looked over and grabbed a box handing it to the woman.

“These?” She asked and the woman nodded. Danny smiled wrapping an arm around Carmilla waist pulling her into her side.

“You two have fun.” Mrs. Ernst said. “But not too much fun, here in the store.” She said and Danny turned red, Carmilla chuckled and stood up on her tip toes to kiss her lightly.

“That’s like getting caught by your grandparents.” Danny whined and Carmilla laughed.

“No, I can tell you that is much worse.” Danny shot her a look. “What? You don’t get to my age without getting caught a few times.”

“Next?” Danny asked ignoring what Carmilla had just said and Carmilla looked down at the list.

“Cream of chicken soup.” Carmilla said following alongside Danny as the red head pushed the nearly full cart.

“So being caught by grandparents isn’t good?” Danny questioned unable to resist and Carmilla smirked.

“Let’s just say when grandfathers have guns, and you don’t die when your shot, trying to scramble out a window half naked.” Danny started laughing. “Things don’t end nicely. Though watching a whole town pull the whole pitch forks and torch thing is pretty funny.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, mentions of suicide.

Danny rolled over to look toward the bed where Carmilla was sleeping.

“You’re staring wolf.” Carmilla mumbled under her breath.

“I can’t sleep.”

“So staring at me is going to help? Or work you up?” Carmilla smirked rolling over to face Danny.

“Work me up most likely.” Danny said back.

“You had another bad dream huh?”

“Just a little…” Danny said and Carmilla stood up, pulling her blanket around her she shuffled over to Danny’s bed. Danny lifted the blankets and allowed Carmilla to curl up with her. “I had a blanket.” Danny said kissing Carmilla’s forehead.

“I didn’t want to get cold between there and here.” Carmilla laid her head down on Danny’s chest, sighing contently. Danny started gently running her hand through Carmilla’s hair, the motion was soothing the smaller woman. “I haven’t had a Christmas in a long time...” She said after a few minutes. “Maman didn’t enjoy the holidays after a while and we never celebrated after that.”

“Well now you have a place and family to celebrate with.” Danny said kissing Carmilla’s forehead.

“I remember my dad… when I was a kid…” Danny could feel the tears falling from Carmilla’s eyes. “He would try and make Christmas really special for us kids. He would spend months making gifts for us. Right before I died, he bought this gorgeous dress for me he wanted me to wear it for my 19th birthday.” Danny wrapped her arms around Carmilla as tight as she could. “I never saw my next birthday.”

“Carm…” Danny whispered, running her hands through the dark hair still. “It’s ok…”

“No its not!” Carmilla nearly yelled. “They all died! I had family, I had a father and a mother and brothers and sisters. She took them from me.” Carmilla pushed herself out of the bed and out of Danny’s arms. “I had people…”

“You still have people.”

“You’ll be gone in a hundred years, less most likely, just like the rest.” Carmilla snarled, the words stung Danny but she knew it was true.

“Carmilla…” Danny said standing up she gripped the woman’s shoulders.

“They buried an empty pine box…” She said and Danny knew what she meant.

“They needed closure.”

“I wasn’t dead… I stayed in the mountains watching over them for years. I watched them all die, and my nieces and nephews. All of them, just like how I’ll watch all of you die.” Danny ran her thumbs under Carmilla’s eyes clearing the tears.

“Carm… you could change us…” Danny suggested.

“No.”

“Carm..”

“Absolutely not Danny. You don’t understand what it’s like.”

“We wouldn’t be alone we would have you, and you would have us.”

“No. End of discussion.” Carmilla turned away from Danny picking up the blanket from the floor she went back over to her own bed.

“We could find…”

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Carmilla snapped back around, fangs bared. “You don’t get it, once you are like this, you can never die. You will hate yourself so much at times and try to kill yourself but it never works. You will hunt down packs of wolves much like your own to beg them to end you. They won’t. You will jump from buildings, and starve yourself. You will try to stake yourself and hang yourself. You’ll jump into pits that you thought were endless. This life? Is a fucking disgrace.” Danny grabbed her again and forced her to look up at her.

“You, Carmilla Karnstein, are not a disgrace. You are someone I love very much and the thought of not having you in my life is just… well its fucking terrifying.” She leaned down and kissed her softly. “I fell in love with you Carmilla and honestly I never thought I would, I thought I would hate you because of what you are. What you are however doesn’t make you the monster I thought it did, what you are… it makes you the human I aspire to be.” Danny picked the smaller woman up into her arms, allowing Carmilla to wrap her arms around her neck as she carried her back to the bed, crawling in besides her. She pulled the woman closer to her, resting her chin on the top of Carmilla’s head. “Carm…”

“Hmmm?” Carmilla answered, knowing if she actually spoke Danny would know she was nearly crying again.

“Don’t ever try and kill yourself again, ok?” Danny said and Carmilla rolled over to face her, she gave a small smile and wiped the tears away from Danny’s cheeks.

“I’ll try and keep that promise wolfy.” Carmilla replied kissing Danny softly. When the kiss broke Danny buried her face in the dark hair before sighing and slowly the two drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are officially over halfway through this story! I hope you guys are enjoying it as much as I enjoyed writing it. As always let me know what you guys think. Side note suicide is never the answer, if you ever need someone to talk to, I promise no judgement, come talk to me. I've been there, as have a lot of people, it's a struggle but there are ways to get through it. I'm always open to talking and promise not to bite.


	13. Chapter 13

Danny sighed deeply as she slowly woke up, not yet allowing her eyes to open. She felt Carmilla’s weight against her and smiled, tightening the grip she had on her. Then Danny realized, it was Christmas Eve, and her eyes shot open.

“Carmilla…” Danny said softly.

“Hmmm?”

“You awake?”

“No.” Carmilla responded.

“Carmilla… it’s Christmas Eve.” Danny whispered and Carmilla groaned.

“You aren’t going to let me sleep are you?” She asked rolling over to look at Danny who was hovering slightly over her.

“No.” Danny grinned, leaning down and kissing Carmilla. What Danny started out to be a short sweet kiss turned into a much longer, more passionate kiss as Carmilla wrapped her hand around the back of Danny’s neck keeping her in place.

“What’s the plan for the day?” Carmilla asked breaking the kiss leaving Danny slightly dumbstruck. “What’s the matter wolf? Cat got your tongue?” She smirked and Danny rolled her eyes kissing her again.

“Something like that.” She said as she started kissing a trail down Carmilla’s jaw.

“Danny!” Zach opened Danny’s door, Danny stopped and looked up at her brother. He quickly stepped in and shut the door.

“Does no one in your family knock!” Carmilla growled turning red under Danny.

“Sorry Carmilla…. We’ve always sorta had an open door policy around here.” Zach explained and Carmilla flipped over to look at him.

“Trust me I know.” She said and Danny laid back down on her shoving her face back into the mattress.

“Yes Zach?” Danny asked as he started laughing.

“Well mom and dad just left so…” Danny smiled and crawled out of bed, she looked back at Carmilla and reached a hand out to her. “You trust us?”

“Not even a little bit.” She responded sarcastically, she grabbed the outstretched hand and allowed Danny to pull her to her feet. “What exactly are we doing?” She inquired as Danny grinned and Zach smirked as he pulled his shirt over his head.

“Christmas wishes.” He said before walking toward the stairs leaving Carmilla extermly confused.

“Just follow?” Danny asked shifting in her room and chasing after her brother. Carmilla rolled her eyes, shifted and started running after Danny. She passed Zach at the door and flicked her tail at him, as soon as she was through the door his wolf was standing next to her. Carmilla thought to herself that she doubted she would ever get used to such a large wolf. He trotted up to her and pushed his forehead into hers.

Danny made a small yip from her spot in the yard and quickly Zach and Carmilla were by her side. Zach took the lead weaving them through the dense forest. Carmilla was impressed with their swiftness and aglity to bound around the trees, and how scilent they were. Their large paws keeping them afloat on the snow. She was so distracted watching Danny’s form as they ran that she hadn’t noticed the change from snow to ice and skidded across the surface of the lake. She dug her claws into the ice as an attempt to stop herself from sliding across it. Zach was lying in the middle of the lake and Carmilla swore he was laughing at her. Danny padded over to her and brushing against her before grabbing her by the scruff and lifting her back to her feet. Carmilla shot Zach a look as she sat on her haunches quickly cleaning all the snow and ice off her underbelly. Danny pushed herself into Carmilla as best she could.

Zach gave a sharp bark after a few moments, gaining their attention he started back on their trail. After another short jaunt through the woods they came upon what Carmilla guessed was a hospital. She looked toward Danny who just kept following Zach. They walked over to what seemed to be a greenhouse but held a playground inside of it. Zach went up to the door and let out a howl that sent chills down Carmilla’s spine. Soon a tiny woman was opening the sliding wall and Zach stepped in, Danny was hot on his heels. Carmilla stood back looking at them till Danny looked back pleading in her eyes and gave a small whimper and Carmilla walked over sitting next to her. The woman placed the wall back into it’s place locking it.

“I’ll be right back.” She said. Carmilla took a few minutes to sniff around, Danny following her. When the woman came back a few dozen children were with her and a handful of nurses. A boy not much older than 10 was in a wheelchair and lit up when he saw Zach.

“Midnight!” The boy yelled and imdeatly started wheeling himself over to Zach, Zach jumped up and started walking over to him. When they met Zach laid down and allowed the child to push out of his chair and flop down on his snout, hugging him.

“We honestly can never thank you enough.” A woman said walking up to Danny who was allowing a bunch of small children climb all over her. Carmilla smiled as Danny started licking the kids faces. Carmilla looked around at the children, all of them were severely sick, she could smell it in the air. Some had cancer, some had lung and heart problems. Her heart went out to them and their families, nothing so little and innocent should ever have to fight to live. Carmilla looked around at the kids, they all seemed to know Danny or Zach, and those who didn’t had other kids introducing them. Carmilla spoted a tiny child sitting alone in the corner, she padded over to the child and laid down a few feet away from her staring at her, her head in her paws.

“What?” The kid asked and Carmilla inched closer, the child glared at her. “I’m not interested.” She said, her voice cracking. Carmilla stood up and walked over to her, she wrapped her large body around the small child and started purring. At first the child didn’t move, she stayed stiff as a board. After a few minutes Carmilla felt a small hand run through the fur on her side and she smiled. Barely a minute later the child had wraped her arms around Carmilla and was trying not to cry. Carmilla turned her head to look at the child and licked the tears from one of her cheeks. “I miss home.” The child said and Carmilla nodded.

“Julie,” a little boy ran up he reached his hand out to the girl. “we’re going to play keep away, come on.” He said and Julie didn’t move. Carmilla slowly untangled herself from the child, she bumped her with her head till the child stood and Carmilla walked slowly with her till they were sitting in the circle with the other kids. Danny stood in the middle of the circle as the kids threw a ball to one another, Danny would try and catch the ball. Carmilla couldn’t help the smile, she knew Danny could easily catch the ball without a problem but Danny was letting them play. Every once in awhile she would playfully pounce on a child and cover them in licks, delightful laughter always filled the air in those moments. Carmilla resumed her vigil over the tiny child Julie, she wrapped herself back around the child, helping her stay upright so she could play. When the ball rolled into Julies grasp and Danny turned to face her, Danny playfully dropped down on her front legs wiggling herself closer. Carmilla gave out a small playful growl and Julie laughed for the first time, suddenly Danny was right over her licking her face and the laughter grew.

“Kitty! Help me.” Julie laughed out trying to push Danny’s large head away. Carmilla was careful not to let Julie fall backward, Zach came up and put a paw behind the girl smiling at Carmilla. Carmilla blinked at Zach before launching herself at Danny, they tumbled across the floor nipping lightly at one another. The kids broke out laughing, Danny went and rolled them back over pinning Carmilla under her. Carmilla didn’t struggle instead she just allowed Danny to keep her pinned down, once Danny let up and Carmilla could wiggle out from under her she bumped her forehead to Danny’s before walking along Danny’s side, brushing herself all the way down the wolf before taking her spot back by Julie. She purred, bumping her forehead to Zach’s in a way of thanks for him being there for the child while she wasn’t. Zach went back to the boy he was with earlier, and the game resumed.

“Alright kids, we need to take a break and take a nap for awhile.” A nurse said walking over to the group nearly an hour later. Some of the kids seemed disappointed but most were half asleep already. Carmilla looked over at Danny wondering if this was their que to leave instead she saw Danny padding up past her, Carmilla followed her with her eyes and noticed that the nurses had set up cots on the other side of the room. Carmilla looked down at Julie, who herself was nearly asleep. She shouldered the girl softly waiting till the girl wrapped her hands around her neck, Carmilla carefully lifted her off the ground and over to a cot. She stepped back allowing a nurse to check her and then tuck her in.

“You’re good for her.” The woman said scratching Carmilla behind the ears. “She doesn’t talk much, and her parents aren’t here this year for Christmas, they are working to keep up with bills, so it’s been worse.” The woman leaned down and whispered. “She’s my favorite too.” She said and Carmilla let out a small huff in agreement. Danny padded up to them and laid down between the empty cot next to Carmilla and Carmilla. She looked over at Zach who had four kids curled into his side, Zach was already fast asleep his breathing even, raising and lowering the kids with the movement. Carmilla laid down next to Danny, she felt Julie’s hand start to run through her fur again, Carmilla purred softly and started to groom Danny. Danny lifted her head to look at Carmilla, she laid her head down on the panther’s paws letting out a sigh, allowing herself to drift off. Soon the fingers in her fur stilled and Carmilla laid her head down on Danny’s shoulders allowing herself to fall asleep too.

x-x-x

Carmilla stretched out as she woke up, she could hear kids laughing already and looked behind her to see Julie was no longer in her cot, instead she was hanging off Zach. She let out a yawn stretching once more when she felt Danny move next to her, Carmilla smirked to herself and gently bit Danny’s ear tugging it lightly causing the wolf to let out a whimper and roll over. Danny stared up at her for a moment and then nipped at her shoulder before jumping up and running away. Quickly the panther was hot on her heels launching herself like a hunting lioness at its prey, she dug her claws lighting into Danny’s side and nipped at the wolf’s neck before shifting her weight and pulling the two of them to the ground in a loud thud. They tussled back and forth for a few minutes before a bark caused them to stop, sitting on the other side of the room was Zach, all the kids and nurses staring at them. Danny and Carmilla quickly righted themselves not able to look over toward the group, Carmilla spotted a tuff of fur sticking straight up on Danny’s head and leaned up licking it back down.

“Alright kids, we should head back up, some of you have appointments soon, and all of you need lunch.” The woman who had let them in said, Danny and Carmilla trotted back over to the group allowing the kids so say their goodbyes. Zach helped his boy get back into his wheelchair allowing the boy to hug his snout once more before licking him. Carm purred as she said goodbye to Julie, she bumped the girl’s chin up a few times reminding her to keep looking up. Danny wagged her tail a million miles an hour as she licked and nipped at the kids as they said goodbye. Soon it was just the three of them and the woman again. The woman walked up to them and hugged Zach and Danny, thanking them.

“And you, I have never seen before, but I do hope to see you again.” Carmilla looked over at Danny and Zach before nodding at the woman, she wanted to come back again too. “Alright, you kids scamper on home.” She said sliding the wall open again and the three of them hurried out of the building. Carmilla couldn’t help the smile on her face the whole run home, she was thankful for Danny running alongside her making sure she didn’t crash face first into a tree, because truth be told Carm really wasn’t paying attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is my personal favorite so far! Tell me what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

Danny moved around the kitchen collecting different items from the cabinets, she could feel Carmilla’s eyes burning into her, from her spot on the counter.

“You could help, you know?” Danny said and Carmilla smirked.

“I like the view from here, plus you can reach the top shelves, I can’t.” Carmilla pointed out and Danny turned facing her, with two quick strides she was in between Carmilla’s legs. Carmilla swiftly wrapped her legs around Danny’s. “Hey.” She whispered.

“Hey yourself.” Danny smirked back leaning down she kissed Carmilla.

“Thank you for today.” Carmilla said, cupping Danny’s cheek, resting her forehead against her’s.

“Hey we would have gone, with or without you. It was just an extra perk having you there.” Danny said and stepped back. “I should finish so we can start the movies.” Carmilla leaned forward and kissed Danny once more.

“Sounds good Red.” Carmilla hopped down off the counter walking over to the living room, sat down on the floor in front of the coffee table, where a photo book was sitting. She flipped the cover open and saw Sue and Paul’s wedding photo, she couldn’t help the smile that broke out on her face. She didn’t hear Danny walk up behind her, but took the hot chocolate that was handed to her. Danny sat behind her on the couch, leaning her chin on the top of her head.

“I love that photo of them,” Danny chuckled, Sue and Paul were laughing, hard enough that tears were rolling down their cheeks, they were leaning against one another, you could see the love shining in both their eyes. Carmilla turned the page and there was a photo of a small black fuzz ball with bright blue eyes staring at the camera.

“Is that Zach?” Carmilla asked, jaw dropped as Danny laughed.

“Yes, that is little Zach at two years old. He loved being in his wolf form.” Danny smiled as Carmilla turned the page again. A photo of Danny and Zach was next, both in wolf form, they each had the other by the tail and looked to be playing a bit roughly. Carmilla broke out laughing, Danny laughed with her and pulled the smaller woman up onto the couch with her.

“Danny…” Carmilla whined.

“Carmilla…” Danny whined back, laughing, she nuzzled against Carmilla’s neck. Carmilla reached out and grabbed the TV remote handing it to the red head.

“What’s up first?”

“My personal favorite, A Charlie Brown Christmas.” Danny grinned, Carmilla rolled her eyes and pushed the red head till they were lying down on the couch, she allowed Danny to pull her down, so that Danny was the big spoon. The movie started, and Carmilla swore Danny pulled popcorn out of thin air.

x-x-x

A Charlie Brown Christmas, I Want a Puppy for Christmas Charlie Brown, the cartoon Grinch, and half of It’s a Wonderful Life later, Carmilla was lying on top of Danny asleep. Danny’s parents walked into the house, they spotted the two on the couch and Danny hushed them letting them know the smaller woman was asleep. Paul smiled at them and grabbed the blanket from across the room he gently spread it over them before turning the lights off and following his wife upstairs.

“Hmm, Danny…” Carmilla yawned as It’s a Wonderful Life ended.

“Hey sleepyhead.” She smiled, kissing the top of Carmilla’s head.

“What time is it?” Carmilla asked.

“Just after 6:30.” Danny replied. “Dinner will be ready soon.”

“Hmmm, dinner.” Carm said and Danny laughed.

“It’s simple tonight, we tend to eat comfort food before the family descends back on the house.” Danny explained.

“Food at all is good.” Carmilla said and Danny smiled.

“You do realize you have to open your eyes to get food right?”

“Nonsense.” Carmilla responded.

“Ok, Carm.” Danny chuckled, she ran her hands up and down Carmilla’s back. “Hey Carm…”

“Hmmm?”

“Thank you for coming with me.”

“Thank you for inviting me.” Carmilla said, finally opening her eyes she rested her chin on Danny’s chest so she could look up at the woman. “I’d be stuck in a really cold, really lonely dorm without you right now.”

“I know, and that breaks my heart.” Danny said wrapping her arms tighter around Carmilla.

“Girls!” Zach said walking in, he stopped immediately as if he had run into a wall. “Whoa… stop that.” He said as they both looked at him.

“Sorry Zach.” Danny said.

“Wall of emotion huh?” Carmilla chuckled as Zach shrugged.

“At least it was good feels.” He said “Right, food is on.” He said before turning around leaving them alone.

“Come on, mom makes this chicken pot pie stew stuff every year. It’s so good.” Danny said and Carmilla nuzzled closer to her.

“I don’t want to move.” Carmilla said.

“Up vampire.” Danny joked making Carmilla whine. She rolled her eyes and just picked her up, Carmilla wrapped her arms and legs around Danny, resting her head on her shoulder.

“You tell no one.” Carmilla breathed out and Danny shook her head.

“Wouldn’t dream of it sweetheart.” Danny could feel Carmilla smile into her neck. When Danny walked into the dining room with Carmilla, Zach looked at them.

“I’m going to lose my appetite around you two.” He grunted setting his fork down. Danny glared at him, she set Carmilla down in a chair who reluctantly let her go, but was grinning as soon as Sue put a bowl in front of her.

“This smells delicious.” She said. “Thank you, Sue.”

“No problem dear.” Sue replied.

“So you kids need to be in bed by 10, which means we need help cleaning up tonight. I hope all your gifts are wrapped.” Paul explained. “Also,” He looked between the two girls sitting across from him. “Do we need to put you two in separate rooms?” He asked causing Carmilla to choke on her mouthful of food.

“Paul!” Sue exclaimed, she poured a glass of water for Carmilla handing it to the girl.

“Rules are rules, and rule number one is no sharing rooms with partners.”

“Paul our daughter is old enough to know what is and isn’t appropriate.” Sue chided the man, Danny shot Zach a glare when he opened his mouth and Carmilla kicked him under the table.

“Ow, shit.” Zach exclaimed.

“Zach?” Paul said looking at him.

“Sorry, I just hit my knee.” He explained.

“Danny ignore your father.” Sue said, “You alright dear?” She asked Carmilla who nodded, still not trusting her voice, Danny squeezed her hand under the table.

x-x-x

By the time 10 was nearing Carmilla was once again asleep on Danny, this time however Danny was asleep also, sprawled out on the couch. Paul looked down at them shaking his head with a smile on his face. Sue walked up behind him wrapping an arm around his waist.

“I think they are cute together.” She said and Paul placed a kiss on the top of his wife’s head.

“So do I. I just worry.”

“Oh Paul, don’t they seem to really care about one another.”

“It all came together really fast.”

“Paul, you’ve seen the videos, that was anything but fast.” Sue said and Paul rolled his eyes, he had seen the videos, and he knew there was no way a vampire would allow itself to get trapped so easily. He also knew that the girl wasn’t the child she appeared to be, but she needed a family. He was willing to give her that much, that part was easy.

“I worry about tomorrow too.” He said and Sue nodded.

“I do too.”

“I’m going to wake them and push them to bed.” He said, Sue nodded once more. He walked over to Danny and Carmilla, brushing the hair out of his daughter’s face. “Danny…” He said softly so as not to jolt her from sleep. Suddenly his wrist was incased in a death grip and he was met with a fanged Carmilla, he stayed calm looking at her. “Carmilla.” He said sternly, Zach had come rushing into the room.

“Carm…” Danny said softly shaking her head back and forth slightly. “Carm it’s ok. It’s just my dad.” Danny said and instantly Carmilla let go of his hand and started apologizing profusely.

“Sir, I am so sorry.” She said pushing herself backwards until she was far away from everyone, pushing herself into a corner.

“No harm no foul Carmilla. Plus if that is how you greet everyone that gets that near my daughter well I honestly have no problem with it.” He joked.

“Dad… no.” Zach said as he walked over to Carmilla. “Look kid,” He said sternly. “You are fine, Danny is fine, so are mom and dad. Your actions were warranted.” He said and Carmilla refused to move, Zach looked over his shoulder at Danny, who walked up to her.

“Carm, trust me if you think every one of us hasn’t done the same thing at one point or another…”

“Zach here cost me over 50 stitches.” Sue added quickly and Carmilla slightly relaxed.

“Come on kid, let’s put you back to sleep.” Paul said and Danny nodded yawning. She wrapped an arm around Carmilla leading them upstairs, Carmilla looked back at Paul before breaking from Danny she walked up to the man.

“I really am sorry.” She said and Paul rolled his eyes, he reached out and pulled her into a hug, Carmilla went stiff.

“Honestly, no harm, no foul.” He said. “Now bed! Scoot!” He grinned as Carmilla ran after Danny up to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :) Let me know what you think as always.


	15. Chapter 15

“Danny…” Carmilla said softly leaning against the bed, she got no response. “Danny… wake up.” Carmilla tried again.

“Mmmphm.” Danny mumbled and rolled to face the wall. Carmilla rolled her eyes and crawled back under the blankets plastering herself to Danny’s back. “Shit!” Danny yelped trying to get away from the cold. She realized it was Carmilla that was so cold and flipped over eyes open. “Why are you so cold?”

“I was outside.” Carmilla explained.

“Why?”

“Danny, it’s Christmas, and it’s snowing.” Carmilla said and Danny smiled rolling her eyes.

“You really are a softie huh?” Danny asked as Carmilla pulled her out of bed. Danny allowed her to be her all the way back downstairs. “If my parents catch us…”

“Don’t act like you never sunk downstairs to peek on Christmas before Lawrence.” Carmilla shot back, instantly shutting the werewolf up. Danny looked around the living room and the windows overlooking the backyard. “It’s gorgeous.” Carmilla said.

“Not half as much as you.” Danny said pulling Carmilla against her, wrapping her arms tightly around the girl.

“When I was a kid, I would sneak down every year with my brothers and sisters.” She smiled. “Santa was Father Christmas back then, but the idea was the same really. Father and mother were the only ones in the town to really go all out for it. They would go out and find the best fir tree they could and we would sting all sorts of things on it, from fruit to little decorations we made.” Carmilla’s smile was the largest that Danny had ever seen on the girl. “I remember sneaking down one year and father wasn’t asleep yet, he chased us all through the halls laughing, telling us if we were up Father Christmas wouldn’t come, but we all saw the big stack of presents already.”

“He sounds amazing.”

“He was. Mother was upstairs leaning against the wall by my room, she had me hurry into my room and tucked me back in like I had never left, when father opened my door to look in on me, she scolded him for pestering me, that I hadn’t left bed at all. I laughed and gave myself away though, and instead of launching and tickling me he tickled mother saying she ‘betrayed’ him.” Carmilla laughed, and suddenly her smiled faded. “I couldn’t have been more than 7 then. Father was always trying to make sure we had everything we could ever want. I returned a few years after I was turned… he chased me out of the house but…he was broken.”

“Carm… you have to remember the good stuff baby.” Danny explained.

“Danny…” Danny kissed Carmilla and shook her head.

“Not tonight Carm, don’t hash that all out tonight.” She said and Carmilla nodded. “When I was 8, grandpa Joe was staying with us on Christmas eve, he was asleep on the couch when Zach and I came down the stairs. He dressed himself up like Santa so we would think Santa had fallen asleep on the couch.” Danny smiled as Carmilla laughed. “Carm… He isn’t going to be happy about you being here tomorrow.”

“I know.” Carmilla said stiffening a bit. “We will deal with it when it happens. Come on, let’s go back to bed.” She whispered, craning her neck so she could kiss the redhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super short chapter, but hey I was almost about to give you a repeat of the last chapter instead of this new one on accident so this is a huge plus. :D Hope you enjoyed it!


	16. Chapter 16

Danny didn’t fall back asleep after Carmilla woke them up. Instead she laid in bed with Carmilla on top of her, running her finger tips up and down the woman’s back. It was quiet in the house, just like the story of how not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.

“You’re thinking too loud.” Carmilla said letting out a yawn, she looked up at Danny.

“Am not.” Danny retorted and Carmilla smiled she kissed Danny’s exposed collarbone.

“Ok wolf.” Carmilla said as Danny starting running her hand through Carmilla’s hair.

“We have to be up soon.” She whispered.

“All the more reason to sleep.”

“True.”

“Why can’t you sleep?”

“Thinking.”

“Ah ha, told you, you were thinking too loud.”

“It’s nothing, honestly.”

“It’s obviously not.” Carmilla said she stroked Danny’s cheek lightly. “So tell me.”

“You know how you said you had no one, before we came here?”

“I do.”

“I want you to know that you are wrong.” Danny said firmly. “I want you to know you have me, and my family. I know tomorrow is going to be difficult but, we’re different. You’ll never have to hide from us who you are. I know that yes you will still out live us but at least you will be surrounded by people who will love you.”

“Danny…” Carmilla said and then sighed. “Alright, why don’t we drop this for now and try to get some sleep. It is Christmas after all.”

“I don’t think I can sleep.”

“Well, I have the perfect fix for that.” Carmilla said, she reached over grabbing the TV remote from Danny’s dresser. “You showed me your favorite movies. I should share one of mine, what’s super great about it is they do an all day marathon on Christmas day.” Carmilla said smiling as Danny laughed.

“I have seen A Christmas Story you know?”

“Oh I figured.” Carmilla said flipping to the right channel she put the remote back before lying her head down on Danny’s chest. “That’s why it’s the perfect movie to watch when you can’t sleep on Christmas.”

“Agreed.” Danny said kissing the top of her head.

x-x-x

“Danny wake up!” Zach said knocking on the door.

“He knocked for once.” Carmilla said making Danny laugh.

“Come on, it’s officially Christmas morning, we should get up.” Danny yawned as she pushed Carmilla off of her.

“Fine, I guess.” Carmilla sighed getting up, she grabbed one of Danny’s discarded shirts pulling it on and a pair of sweat pants. When she turned back around Danny was staring at her. “What’s up Scooby doo?” She asked earning a huff from Danny.

“You look good in my shirt.” She smirked and Carmilla could feel her cheeks heating up. “However…” She knelt down next to Carmilla starting to roll the bottom of the sweats up. “I don’t need you tripping down the stairs, that wouldn’t make a great first Christmas memory.” Carmilla couldn’t help the smile on her face and pulled Danny into a kiss when the woman stood back up.

“Thank you.” She grinned her arms wrapped around Danny’s neck. There was another knock on the door and they heard it open slowly.

“Girls, hurry up, the boys won’t wait long.” Sue said as she stuck her head around the door smiling at them.

“Coming mom.” Danny said grabbing Carmilla’s hand she tugged her toward the door.

“You guys go ahead, do your Christmas thing, I’ll head down for breakfast.”

“Come on Carm.” Danny said giving her another tug pulling her once again against her, she kissed the top of her head. “You belong down there with us.” Carmilla sighed and allowed Danny to drag her downstairs. Carmilla stopped in her tracks when they got to the living room, the room was like a scene from a movie. The tree was perfectly lit making each blub shine like they were brand new. There was a fire roaring in the fireplace, the room felt alive, the warmth seeped into Carmilla’s body. Danny felt Carmilla tug slightly at her and turned to see the woman was standing awestruck.

“Come on Carm,” Danny whispered as she stepped back into Carmilla. “It’ll only get better from here.” She promised and Carmilla followed her again.

“Perfect!” Paul and Zach said at once both grinning, Carmilla swore if they were in wolf form they would be wiggling back and forth in excitement. She followed Danny over toward the Christmas tree sitting next to her. Paul grabbed a gift off the pile and looked at the tag.

“Here Zach.” He said handing the gift over, Zach grinned and tore the paper off, revealing a book on ancient Rome. Paul kept handing gifts around the small family.

“Carmilla, this is for you.” He said smiling softly at the woman, Carmilla gave him a confused look. “You honestly didn’t think you would be celebrating Christmas for the first time in a long time and not receive anything did you?” He asked and Carmilla took the box he was slightly shaking at her.

“Thank you.” She said, she saw the tag and saw that it was from Paul and Sue. Opening the gift she smiled, in the box was a photo frame containing a photo of Carmilla in panther form lying next to Danny’s wolf from the hospital, Julie’s hand was resting on the top of Carmilla’s head as the three slept.

“We got a call and the photo was too good to pass up.” Sue explained, Carmilla pulled it out showing it to Danny who smiled at her.

“Thank you, this means a lot.” Carmilla said, slightly teary eyed.

“Don’t cry dear, it’s Christmas.” Sue said handing her another present. Carmilla started getting use to the feeling of having presents again on Christmas, opening each gift she made a note of who it came from.

“This is amazing.” Paul said as he pulled out a black and white photograph, he looked over toward Carmilla. “You got this for me?”

“Yeah, I saw it the other day..” She said shyly. “It’s Ansel Adams, the Tentons and Snake River.” Paul moved over to her hugging her.

“Thank you.” He said softly, moving back to where he sat. He quickly handed out a few other gifts. Soon the mountain of gifts was reduced to a large pile of discarded wrapping paper and five very happy people. Carmilla was leaning back against Danny allowing the redhead to drag her fingers up and down her arms.

“That was really sweet of you to get gifts for everyone in my family.” Danny said smiling, she nuzzled her face into Carmilla’s neck trying to hide her smile.

“Yeah well, you guys welcomed me into your home.”

“Yeah but you got everyone a few things, and not cheap either.”

“Money isn’t an issue.” Carmilla said and Danny pulled away to look at her, eyebrow raised. “What? You really expect me to be over three hundred and not know how to invest soundly?” Carmilla laughed.

“Point made.” Danny said resting her head back on Carmilla’s shoulder. “How did you know my dad would like Adams?”

“Easy everyone likes Adams.” Carmilla smirked. “Your family likes to be free, Adams captures free really well.”

“And the knitting stuff for my mom? The book?”

“Have you seen your house? There is a blanket in every room. I figured she could use a few more ideas besides blankets.” Danny smiled at that and nodded.

“Should have seen it here when she learned to make baby socks.” Danny chuckled.

“Alright, I say we go make breakfast.” Sue said looking around the family who all nodded. “Come on Carmilla I’ll show you how to make Zach and Danny’s favorite hash browns.” Sue said and Carmilla grinned nodding, she quickly turned giving Danny a small peck before jumping up and chasing after the woman.

“She’s really good.” Paul said walking over to Danny, who nodded.

“Yeah, I guess I never really realized just how good she was till I started to get to know her.” Danny said as she watched Carmilla move around the kitchen gracefully with her mother.

“Danny, I know grandpa is going to have a really rough time this afternoon, I know you know this too, but if you are serious about her being a part of your life, we have your back.”

“Dad, I don’t know how serious it will be but right now… I can’t imagine not having her in my life. Whatever this is between us it was unavoidable, it just happened sooner because I was wise enough to invite her along this break.”

“Well either way, I support this.” He said putting an arm around Danny’s shoulders.

“You only support it because you got Ansel Adams art.” Danny joked as Paul feigned hurt.


	17. Chapter 17

Carmilla walked around the house helping pick up. She grabbed the garbage bags full of wrapping paper throwing them out in the cans.

“Carmilla, would you mind running the vacuum through here?” Sue asked as she walked in. “It might be an easier job than trying to find the right home for everything.” She explained and Carmilla smiled gladly.

“Yes please. I feel so bad picking things up and having to set them back down.” She laughed, taking the tool from her. She quickly plugged it into the wall and then started laughing, gaining Danny’s attention.

“What’s so funny?” She asked as she leaned over the back of the couch to look at her.

“I remember when this one woman saw her first vacuum, she was terrified of it. Called it witchcraft.” Carmilla smiled staring up at Danny, who started laughing herself. “She would have put it on a stake and roasted it if she had a choice.” She chuckled, then leaned up and kissed Danny.

“I love when you have little memories like that.” Danny smiled against Carmilla’s lips.

“I’ll have to remember that.” She stood up turning the machine on she quickly started running it over the carpet. Barely halfway through the living room and Carmilla is overrun with a set of puppies.

“Whoa kids.” A man walked in pulling them off of her, he reached his hand down and helped Carmilla to her feet. “Sorry about that, Chance wouldn’t stop talking about you and got them all excited.” He said and Carmilla laughed scratching Chance’s ears.

“That’s alright, nothing wrong with a puppy pile.” She smiled.

“Anything I can do or put the kids to work to help?” He asked.

“I have no clue, you might want to ask Sue.” Carmilla said and he nodded. She turns around to finish her job and is face to face with Danny who was grinning. Soon she was pushed up against the nearest wall as Danny was kissing her. “Well damn.” She said when they broke apart. “What was that for?”

“For you being you.” Danny said kissing her again.

“God get a room.” Zach laughed as he walked in. “Kids get out of here.” He said herding the younger kids who were giggling out of the room. “Hey everyone is literally about to walk in so if you are going to be making out, you might want to do it upstairs.” He said sticking his head back into the room, smirking. Danny flipped him off kissing Carmilla again, she sighed when the doorbell rang, pressing her forehead to Carmilla’s.

“You ready for this?” She asked earning a quick kiss to the tip of her nose.

“Sure.”

x-x-x

 

Carmilla laughed as she walked over to the door, Chance scrambled along beside her. The home was once again packed with Danny’s family and this time it felt like she belonged. Opening the door she was met with an unfamiliar face, Chance however threw himself at the man hugging him.

“Grandpa.” Chance yelled and Carmilla let out a small smile, the man was trying to stare her down. As quickly as Chance had hugged the man he was gone, leaving no buffer between Carmilla and him.

“Sir,” Carmilla greeted. “I know your granddaughter…”

“Get out.” He growled cutting her off and Carmilla set her jaw.

“I know your granddaughter Danny.” She said a bit louder staring right back at him.

“This is my family get the fuck out!” He said.

“No.” Carmilla answered strongly, standing her ground. Suddenly instead of the large man standing in front of her there was a large black wolf with deep golden eyes standing in his place. Carmilla startled but forced herself to show no outward sign of it, not giving him the satisfaction, he snapped his jaws in her face. “If you honestly think I am afraid of you… you are sadly mistaken.” Carmilla noticed the whole house had gone quiet.

“Dad,” Paul walked up behind Carmilla putting a hand on her shoulder. “This is my house, and Carmilla is my guest.” Carmilla didn’t take her eyes of the wolf standing in front of her, neither did the wolf take his eyes off her. “If you can’t accept that, than you might want to leave.” Paul said and Carmilla was shocked, this time she couldn’t hide it, her eyebrows shot up.

“Danny, don’t.” Carmilla heard Zach say softly from behind her. Tempted to turn around but knowing she couldn’t look away from the man, soon a large red wolf stood between her and the male wolf. Danny was smaller than her grandfather but her snarls and stance meant she wasn’t messing around.

“Danny… why don’t you shift back?” Carmilla said putting a hand on the wolf’s back. “Your grandfather is welcome here.” Carmilla said, that was what broke the camel’s back, the larger wolf lunged pushing pass Danny and right at Carmilla’s neck. Carmilla stepped into him her shoulder going under his jaw and slamming into the throat of the wolf, she threw him back a few feet before shifting herself, she was smaller than Danny, which made her a lot smaller than the male. She growled at the wolf placing herself between the rest of the family and the wolf. Carmilla could smell that other members of the family had shifted, even little Chance who Carmilla caught out the side of her eye, his father stood protectively over the pup in his wolf form.

“Carm… please…” Danny pleaded, Carmilla had not realized the young red head had shifted back. Danny walked up next to Carmilla and ran a hand across her side. “Carm he’s nearly twice your size, I don’t want you hurt.” Carmilla watched as the wolf’s eyes narrowed at the site of his granddaughter knelling next to her, then shot wide. Carmilla shifted back quickly and pushed him away from Danny.

“Sir! Stop.” She snapped, pushing his shoulder leaning her head away from his jaws. “Please stop.” She pleaded. “I’m not afraid of you, I know I can hurt you but you mean a lot to Danny and I don’t want to hurt her.” The wolf kept snapping trying to get at her. “Don’t make me hurt you.” Carmilla snarled allowing her fangs to expose themselves, she increased the pressure she had on the wolf’s throat.

“Joe!” A woman yelled as she walked into the home. “The hell you think you are doing?” She asked. “Shift back right now.” The wolf shifted back into a man who was red in the face and a low rumble still admitting from his chest.

“Bev do you know what your granddaughter is in love with?” The man sneered at Carmilla who smirked back, Danny elbowed her now wasn’t the time to be cocky.

“I don’t care who or what she is or isn’t in love with as long as she is happy.” The woman said walking around the man she pushed him away from Carmilla and turned to look at the vampire. “Do you make her happy?” She asked.

“I try my best to do so.” Carmilla responded.

“Good enough.” She said then whirled around to face Joe again. “If you ever over react like that again I swear to god Joe!” Carmilla tried not to laugh, Danny turned her away from the grandparents and looked her over quickly.

“Are you ok?” Danny asked lifting Carmilla’s arms one at a time.

“I’m fine.” Carmilla chuckled, she cupped Danny’s cheek. “How about you? I mean your grandfather did kind of just plow right through you.”

“I’m fine. I’m so sorry, I promised I wouldn’t let them tear you to shreds.” Danny said solemnly.

“Do I look torn up to you?” Carmilla lifted Danny’s chin smiling at her. “It’s going to take more than some old wolf to get me to die, I’ve proved that one already.” Carmilla smirked.

“Good.” Danny smiled back. Both of them jumped when something a few feet away from them broke, everyone looked over toward the formal dining room where by far the largest wolf of the family stood as still as he could while taking as deep as breathes as he could.

“Zachary!” Sue yelled at the wolf. “What have we told you about shifting in the house?”

“Mom I don’t think he could help it.” Danny said, she could see the wolf’s face, his eyes were closed tightly and faced downward.

“Zach.” Joe stepped around everyone and faced his grandson. “Zach, it’s ok. Feel the people around you the stress is gone.”

“What is going on?” Carmilla asked.

“Zach gets forced into shifting sometimes, when a situation is too stressful and others start shifting he does too.” Danny explained, Carmilla nodded. “It’s his empath side.”

“He’s huge.” Carmilla whispered and Danny laughed, Zach was huge, the fur on his back brushed the top of the archway, his black and red fur would stand on end and he looked like he couldn’t fit in the room.

“Come on Zach, it’s ok. I promise I won’t get upset again.” Joe said and Zach’s head swiveled and his piercing electric blue eyes landed on Carmilla who put her arms up.

“Same big guy.” Carmilla said as Danny wrapped her arms around Carmilla’s waist. Zach let out a deep breath and then was standing back in front of them.

“The fuck were you thinking?” Zach asked looking at Joe, Zach was taller than Joe.

“There was a vampire in with my family.” Joe said attempting but ultimately failing at keeping the snarl out of his voice.

“And you smelt no fear, no pain, nothing.” Zach snapped back. “You have to start thinking old man, you are what caused the drama.” Joe took a step back and looked down at his feet. Danny put her arm over Carmilla’s shoulder and led her out of the room. Slowly the room emptied leaving the two men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there is grandpa Joe for you! I really enjoy writing him actually, cause he's so rough around the edges. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you thought! :D


	18. Chapter 18

Carmilla stuck close to Danny for the night, knowing Joe was watching her closely. Paul walked over to them putting a hand on Carmilla’s shoulder.

“Child you have got to relax a bit more, you smell of a kitten cornered by two Dobermans.” He said and Carmilla nodded.

“Don’t worry Carm, He won’t do anything.” Danny said kissing her forehead.

“I don’t really know about that.” Carmilla said looking over at the man.

“Danny, Carmilla why don’t you help us set up in the kitchen.” Sue said walking over to them, Carmilla nodded, it was a great excuse to get out of the eye sight of the overbearing man. She took Danny’s hand in her own and practically dragged her after her mother. “I swear that man needs to watch his temper.” Sue said when they were in the kitchen.

“Ma, he’s just being a jerk, don’t let him get to you.”

“It’s Christmas, this is my house he knows better than to behave in such ways….” Carmilla walked up and hugged the woman.

“It’s ok, I can handle it.” She said, Sue sat staring wide eye at Danny.

“Carm, you feeling ok?” Danny asked.

“What I have feelings, I hug people.” Carmilla said crossing her arms when she stepped back from Sue. Danny chuckled and kissed her forehead.

“I wasn’t doubting that.”

“Did you just kiss my forehead to see if I had a fever?” Carmilla accused and Danny rolled her eyes.

“You can’t have a fever, Carm.”

“Ok girls, stop the bickering, I need you to make a salad.” Sue said pushing them toward the counter where all the vegetables were set up. Danny stepped up next to Carmilla at the counter bumping her hip, earning a smile from the smaller woman.

“You start on the carrots I’ll do the lettuce?” Carmilla said and Danny nodded handing her a knife. They worked side by side quietly. Soon they were finished and Danny turned leaning back against the counter, looking around the kitchen seeing everything was set up.

“Grab a plate.” Danny leaned down and whispered into Carmilla’s ear. “Don’t be too obvious about it either.” She said and Carmilla nodded grabbing two plates from the stack she handed one to Danny. “Get food, hurry before everyone else notices.” Carmilla did as she was told working her way down the line of food, Danny behind her doing the same.

“Girls, you done?” Sue asked walking back into the kitchen, spotting the two staring at her like kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar. “Ten seconds, that’s all I’ll give you she said.” Quickly they turned back to the food and finished filling their plates. Danny kissed the top of her mother’s head as she walked by.

“Thank you Sue.” Carmilla grinned.

“Dinner is ready!” Sue yelled and Carmilla could hear stomping coming from every direction, she quickly followed Danny into the living room to find a spot to sit and eat. Taking a spot in front of the fireplace Danny looked up at Carmilla who was in an intense stare down with Joe.

“Carm.” Danny said sternly and the woman sat down next to her. “Don’t let him get to you.” Danny said.

“I’m not.” Carmilla said back and Danny gave her a look.

“So is it just me or could you cut the tension with a knife in this room?” Zach said sitting in front of them. Danny just chuckled and gestured toward him making Carmilla roll her eyes. They remained pretty silent through the rest of dinner, while the rest of the family was loud and laughing.

x-x-x

“Danny!” Chance grinned as he sat in front of his cousin.

“What’s up Chance?”

“Can you play that song?” He asked a huge grin on his face, this perked Carmilla’s interest and she started to pay attention.

“Not right now.” Danny said seeing Carmilla from the corner of her eye she turned red pushing Chance’s shoulder.

“Aw come on now you can’t let the kid down.” Carmilla grinned.

“Yeah come on Danny, play for us!” Zach said. They had shuffled downstairs with most of the family to the basement where the kids could play around and the adults would all take turns playing their favorite songs in a room Danny’s father had set up for music. Zach picked on an acoustic guitar handing it to his sister.

“Not right now guys.” Danny whined.

“Floor is yours kiddo.” Paul said and Danny glared at him but took the guitar. She started strumming softly and Carmilla grinned, she never knew the woman could play. Zach started playing along with her and they harmonized the vocals perfectly. Carmilla would never admit it but she was swooning, she couldn’t keep the grin off her face.

“You get better every time I hear you.” Joe said once she was finished, walking up to Danny he kissed her temple as she thanked him. Carmilla smiled at the two of them, glad the events from earlier seemed to be behind them. She heard something snap and looked around the small room, no one else reacted, then she spotted Chance who had climbed one of the shelves. The sound was a wall bolt breaking; she quickly launched herself toward him as the shelf started to fall.

“Chance!” His mother yelled. Carmilla shifted and wrapped her larger feline body around the small child shielding him as they fell to the floor and the shelf crashed against them, pinning them to the concrete floor.


	19. Chapter 19

Danny felt like the world was moving in slow motion, she watched the shelf crash against Carmilla. The unit was huge, scaling the whole wall of the room and filled with musical equipment that weighed a lot. She quickly jumped into action helping her family pull item by item off the pile where Carmilla had Chance. Finally they uncovered Carmilla in human form and Danny knew they were in trouble, the girl wasn’t moving. Paul quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her and Chance out. Chance quickly shot to his mother’s side crying. Joe ran up to Paul’s side looking down at Carmilla’s body. Paul put himself between his father and Carmilla.

“No dad.” He ordered staring the man down.

“Dad… She’s not healing.” Danny said looking up at her father.

“When is the last time she fed?” Joe asked everyone looked shocked at him. “What? Just because I don’t like her doesn’t mean I’m stupid.”

“I don’t know… since before we got here.” Danny said looking up at her grandfather, Carmilla’s head in her lap.

“Their intake of blood directly correlates to their ability to heal quickly.” Joe said and he looked at Zach. “Run to the hospital, quickly.” Zach ran out of the room and through the basement doorwall, Danny saw his wolf before he disappeared into the woods.

“Dad…” Danny said once more looking up at the man as she cradled Carmilla in her arms.

“I’m not waiting.” Paul said as he went to bite his own arm, Joe stopped him.

“You are an alpha… don’t...It could do more harm than good.” Joe stared at his son and then rolled up his sleeve. He looked down at his granddaughter and the vampire in her arms before looking over toward Chance, he sighed and bit into his arm. He knelt next to Danny and allowed blood to drip from his arm into the vampire’s mouth. When her eyes fluttered open he pulled back.

“The fuck happened?” Carmilla asked burying her face into Danny’s shirt groaning as Danny tightened her grip on the girl kissing the top of her head.

“You saved Chance.” Joe said kneeling down to be able to look her in the eye. “You saved my grandson. So… whatever we had it’s in the past.”

“Alright…” Carmilla said running a hand over her face, she could feel the bones shifting back into place in her body. She stretched out in Danny’s arms allowing the bones to snap and pop back into place, she shuttered as her neck snapped loudly.

“That’s pretty gross vamp.” Danny joked lightly running her hands through Carmilla’s hair.

“Sorry my healing process grosses you out wolf.” Carmilla smirked back as Danny ran her thumb across her cheekbone, Carmilla winced as the bone shifted back into place.

“And young missy don’t you ever neglect your feedings again.” Joe scolded her and Carmilla laughed.

“I was not expecting a scolding like that from you, ever.” She said and Joe cracked a smile.

“Yeah well my granddaughter cares for you. My family cares for you and you even protected my family, so you must be something special.” He said looking her over as Zach ran back in, a bag of blood in his hand.

“Here.” He huffed and Joe nodded handing it to Carmilla. She smiled at him once more taking the pack, she could hear Chance’s parents scolding the boy and leaned back into Danny’s arms.

“What the fuck were you thinking?” Danny asked when the attention wasn’t all on them.

“That Chance would die, and I wouldn’t.” Carmilla said.

“God I want to kiss you, you dumb vampire.” Danny said and Carmilla smiled.

“Nothing’s stopping you.” She said and pulled Danny down kissing her.

“Ok see… baby steps kids.” Joe said. “I don’t think I can handle my grandbaby making out in front of me.”

“Oh grow up Joe.” His wife yelled from somewhere in the room making Carmilla and Danny laugh.

“I swear she’s always so damn close.” He said and Carmilla nodded.

“It’s a mom thing.” Carmilla said and Joe nodded looking down at his watch.

“Hey we should shuffle upstairs.” He said and Danny’s smile nearly split her face. Danny stood up and pulled Carmilla to her feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys its already chapter 19! I'm sad but happy at the same time. I'm hoping to have Laura's familys story done soon so once that is finished I'll post it. It could be a few weeks still though. So let me know you are still loving this cause I hope you are.


	20. Chapter 20

Danny followed Carmilla up the stairs, hands on the girl’s hips.

“You know I’m fine right?” Carmilla said looking over her shoulder at the redhead.

“Shut up.” Danny said grinning at her, Carmilla rolled her eyes. When she got to the top of the stairs she turned right around to look at Danny.

“I’ve lived hundreds of years I really can take care of myself, I’m not going to fall down a flight of stairs.” Danny stepped into her.

“I don’t care how long you’ve lived, I’m here now and I’ll always be watching over you now.” She said kissing Carmilla who just rolled her eyes again.

“Whatever wolf.” She said taking Danny’s hand in her own.

“Danny dear could you help move the chair?” Sue asked as she breezed by them and into the living room. Danny kissed the top of Carmilla’s head before following her mother into the living room. Carmilla smiled watching her, she leaned against the wall, after a few minutes Chance’s father was leaning against the wall next to her.

“We never officially met,” He said and stuck his hand out. “Eddie.” He offered, Carmilla shook his hand.

“Carmilla.”

“I wanted to thank you for what you did, downstairs.” He offered. “If I had been just a second…”

“Don’t think that way, you guys don’t heal like I heal. It was worth it.” She watched Danny help her mother move furniture around the room.

“How are you by the way?” He asked running a hand over the bruises on her arms that were fading fast.

“I’m sore but soon enough there won’t even be a mark.” Carmilla shrugged. “So what is this?”

“Ah, every year we get this really great local guy who dresses up as Santa every year. The kids love him.” Eddie smiled and Carmilla grinned. Of course Danny’s family would do something as adorable as that for the kids. Without realizing it, Danny had moved to stand in front of her, Carmilla was snapped out of her thoughts as the woman put her hands on her hips.

“Hey.” Carmilla husked and Danny grinned.

“Hey.” She offered back, leaning down and kissing her. Danny pushed Carmilla up against the wall, as Carmilla wrapped her arms around her, twisting her fingers in the fine hair on the back of Danny’s neck. Danny pulled back and rested her forehead against Carmilla’s. “You scared me earlier.” She admitted, her cheeks flaring red slightly.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.” Carmilla apologized.

“It’s ok, I’m glad you did that… but Carm, you can’t skip feedings ok? We all know that you need blood and it doesn’t bother us. Heck we all need an extraordinary amount of protein compared to humans.” Danny cupped Carmilla’s cheek, running a thumb over her cheek. “No one cares that you’re different here, we’re all different.”

“It’s ok Danny.” Carmilla smiled at her. “You have another family member you didn’t bother to mention?” She joked as Danny gave her a confused look then the doorbell rang and Danny chuckled as her mother opened the door. “I could hear the bells.” She explained as a man walked in, with what sounded like sleigh bells off of Santa’s reindeer. Danny just stared at Carmilla awestruck, Carmilla laughed and pulled Danny down kissing her once again. “I love you .” She whispered softly so much so that Danny nearly missed it.

“I love you too.” Danny said back, her forehead pressed against Carmilla’s.

“Danny! Santa’s here!” Chance yelled as he ran by the two, causing Danny to blush as she stepped away from Carmilla, who was smirking at her.

“Hey,” She said, letting her hair fall in front of her eye, Danny gently brushed it away from her face and kissed her again.

“Hey.” She whispered back, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman she leaned against the wall, resting her head on top of Carmilla’s. Carmilla leaned back against her allowing herself to melt into the redhead. “This is always one of my favorite things.” Danny admitted .

“That’s cute red.” Carmilla teased and Danny chuckled. They stayed there in their own little world watching as each of the kids went up and sat on Santa’s lap telling the man, who really did look like the man, what they still wanted. Each received another present and a hug from the man, Carmilla thought it was a wonderful idea. This brought the magic of the holiday to life, it kept it around for them longer.

“Daniela” The man said and Carmilla rose an eyebrow looking up at the redhead behind her.

“You better go munchkin.” Carmilla joked and got ribbed. She watched as the tall woman walked up to the man, she was red as hell and Carmilla couldn’t help the laugh bubbling up in her chest. Danny glared at her but sat down on the man’s lap after he prompted her.

“You get everything you wanted this year?” He asked smiling at her, he was happy for the girl, whoever the new woman was that was attached at her hip must be pretty important and made her very happy. He loved watching the young kids he saw yearly grow into happy adults.

“Absolutely everything.” Danny beamed and he chuckled.

“So nothing else you could possibly want?” He asked.

“No sir,” She shook her head. “Unless you could make it last forever.” She grinned.

“I’ll see what I can do about that.” He smiled handing her a gift. Danny walked back over to Carmilla who was grinning ear to ear.

“So what’d you get?” She asked when Danny was near.

“I don’t know crazy, I haven’t opened it yet.”

“Carmilla?” The man said and Carmilla’s head snapped around to stare at him, jaw dropped. Danny gave her a light shove forward.

“It’s rude to leave people waiting Carmilla.” She whispered. Carmilla stumbled forward over to the man, eyeing him.

“Carmilla, relax.” Zach snapped chuckling from across the room and Carmilla went to flip him off but stopped half way into the action, too many little kids.

“Well now I see why I didn’t know your name.” The man chuckled when she was close enough that only she could hear.

“Yeah…” Carm replied.

“I don’t bite.” The man joked letting out a strong laugh.

“Yeah well she does.” Someone joked as the adults started roaring with laughter, putting Carmilla more at ease. She rolled her eyes and sat on the man’s knee.

“You get everything you wanted for Christmas?” He asked and Carmilla looked around the room, at the faces who were smiling back at her. They had all welcomed her with open arms into the family, with the exception of Joe, who would get over it.

“I think I did.” Carmilla said and the man nodded.

“Anything else you want?”

“No…” Carmilla shook her head. “I couldn’t ask for a better Christmas.”

“Well I certainly am glad to hear that, looks like I did a good job this year.” He chuckled and handed her a gift. Carmilla made her way back over to Danny and unwrapped the gift as she leaned into the woman.

“What’d you get?” Danny asked.

“Relax pup.” Carmilla said, pulling the last of the paper off.

“What is that?” Danny asked as Carmilla turned the object in her hands.

“It’s my family crest…with… your family and Laura’s too.” Carmilla said and looked up toward Paul who gave a soft smile. Danny took the necklace from the box, and clasped it around Carmilla’s neck. Carmilla lifted her hair allowing Danny better access to make sure the clasp was done correctly, when she was done Danny pressed a kiss to the woman’s neck.

“I guess that’s a good sign.” Danny whispered and Carmilla chuckled.

“That’s more than a good sign.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god only two chapters left. I am not ready...


	21. Chapter 21

Carmilla huffed again, she couldn’t fall asleep and she didn’t know why. Rolling over once more so she could stare at Danny she brushed the hair from the woman’s face before sighing and carefully getting out of bed. She quickly pulled a pair of pants back on grabbing Danny’s ipod and headphones, she sunk out of the room. She went down the stairs and into the kitchen whatever country song Danny had been listening to was strumming in her ears. She stood in front of the fridge unable to decide if she was actually hungry, when she felt someone moving toward her she pulled the headphones out.

“Can’t sneak up on you I see.” Joe said and Carmilla stiffened slightly. “Don’t worry child I’m not going to hurt you.”

“I’m no child.” Carmilla replied softly, Joe brushed pass her arm opening the freezer door.

“I know. The story of your family is pretty well known in the history books. If you know where to look.” He said and Carmilla was curious.

“Meaning?” She asked.

“I studied the history of our kind, and yours. You are a Karnstein, that family basically died out in one all consuming fire, funny thing is they could never identify the daughter and declared her missing. At the same time the city over had stories of children missing, sheep and goats too, till finally a notable man from the town was found dead with bite marks in his neck.” Joe said as he pulled out a carton of ice-cream. “Grab bowls we’ll keep talking about it.” He said walking to the table, Carmilla grabbed bowls and spoons and sat across from him.

“Where did you learn all this?”

“I have a collection of old history books, Zach likes reading them too, I’m shocked he hasn’t read about you yet.” Joe explained. “Your sire… is a piece of work.”

“Trust me I know.”

“Did you know she’s 1700 years old?”

“No.” Carmilla said eyebrows shooting up.

“She was from Ancient Rome. Her tales follow her almost without interruption, and no one put it together till they discovered her signature.”

“That being?”

“She always returned to the same places, she’d spend 3 to 5 years in a place and return exactly 20 years later. We followed her trail of destruction right down till we could pin point her and her…offspring?” Carmilla nodded. “I walked in that door, and I knew who you were. Your scent and your look, your sire had a very distinct look. I shouldn’t have just lost it, I know I have to work on that. I saw you and I was so angry and nervous. You have to understand most vampires aren’t like you, they aren’t capable of caring.”

“Joe I promise you I am not my mother.”

“You miss her though don’t you?” Joe said and Carmilla nodded.

“Imagine having to face a world completely alone after having the same people there for so long. It doesn’t matter how poorly she treated me, how she killed Elle, how she trapped me for years…”

“Wait… You are that… that one?” Joe asked.

“I’m not following Joe?”

“There is a story of your sire locking her second in command away for countless years and them escaping.”

“It was in punishment for defying her.”

“I know, you threw her off balance and caused her to make mistakes.”

“Which is how you knew it was her.”

“It’ll take me a long time but I will be ok with you being with my granddaughter. Even if you are a vampire. You care for her, and my family. You saved Chance, he would have died had you not jumped in.”

“Joe, I honestly only did what my instincts told me to.”

“Doesn’t matter, you have a soul. No one ever explained that that was possible.”

“Joe… Paul told me of a vampire he met when he was younger?” Carmilla asked and Joe nodded, he sighed.

“A vampire ran through our territory a long time ago. He begged us to kill him, and we should have. We lived by a code of sorts back then, if they weren’t attacking we wouldn’t harm them.” Joe explained and Carmilla nodded as she grabbed the carton of ice cream putting it back into the freezer, and cleaning up the bowls, Joe leaned back against the counter. “He went a few cities over and… he raped and killed three boys.” Joe growled and Carmilla kept her distance. “We found him in a motel covered in their… my father was going to take him back to the pack and give him a trial. That was the rules, my brother and I wouldn’t stand for it and we killed him right in the room.”

“He deserved it.” Carmilla reassured the man.

“I know, but you have to understand trusting you to me is like letting that man go again… it’s just not easy.”

“I know, and for me trusting you and your family… It’s not easy. I’ve been chased by wolves before and you guys aren’t too nice when you catch up.”

“So…if you’ll just give me time, I can try and…”

“Old dog, new trick.” Carmilla joked and Joe laughed nodding.

“Alright, so why are you still awake? Besides the whole nocturnal thing?” He asked and Carmilla shrugged looking at her feet.

“Just couldn’t.” She said.

“Well I suggest you go crawl back into bed and try again, god knows this house wakes up super early the day after Christmas.” He said. Carmilla nodded and started toward the stairs.

“Sir? If you wouldn’t mind, I would love to borrow those books some day.”

“I’d love to share them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter guys...


	22. Chapter 22

“Danny please stay just a few more days.” Sue said to her daughter and Danny shook her head.

“Ma, I’d love to but we should really get back, we promised our friends we would return after Christmas.” Danny said setting her bag on the ground as her mother hugged her.

“It’s only the day after, can’t it wait a few more days?”

“Mom, I promise I will be home for a visit soon.” Danny said kissing the top of her mother’s head.

“Alright come here red.” Zach said wrapping Danny in a rough hug. “You better come home soon.” He said and Danny nodded hugging him tightly back. “I love you kid.” He whispered.

“I love you too Zach.”

“Alright kiddo, you should get moving so you guys get back before dark.” Paul said as he hugged Danny. Carmilla stood against the wall watching them. Joe walked over to her and motioned her into a hug, which Carmilla reluctantly accepted.

“You keep her safe.” He said and Carmilla nodded.

“I will.”

“Who says I need protecting? Hell you were the one that died.” Danny huffed and Joe looked at Danny.

“Because she can’t die, you can.”

“We need to stop saying she can’t die…” Danny said looking at Carmilla. “It’s not true.”

“Come on pup, let’s go.” Carmilla smiled.

“We’ll see you both soon right?” Sue asked as she went and hugged Carmilla.

“Promise.” Carmilla said.

“Don’t go…” Chance said as he shuffled into the room his sister behind him. Carmilla smiled at him and knelt down so she was at his level.

“You’ll see us again.” Carmilla said ruffling his hair. “Then we’ll go for another run, how does that sound?” Chance nodded and threw his arms around Carmilla’s neck.

“I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too.” She said, patting his back, he ran back to his father’s side. Carmilla got up and returned to Danny’s side leaning into her as Danny wrapped an arm around her, kissing the top of her head.

“We should go.” Danny said and Carmilla nodded.

“You call when you get there.” Sue said zipping up Danny’s coat much to her dismay.

“Ma!” Danny said and Carmilla laughed. “I love you, but we gotta go.” She said picking up her and Carmilla’s bag from the floor. Carmilla stepped forward and opened the door to the garage, allowing Danny to step by her, Carmilla turned back to Paul.

“Thanks… for everything Paul.” She said extending her hand, he rolled his eyes and hugged her.

“No need to thank me. Now get a move on.” He said gently pushing her toward the door. Carmilla ran out the door pulling it shut behind her and climbed into Danny’s car. When the door shut Danny looked at her.

“So…” She started but Carmilla leaned over and kissed her soundly.

“Thank you.” Carmilla whispered against Danny’s lips cupping the other woman’s cheek. “I love you so much Danny.”

“Glad to hear. And I love you too.” Danny grinned sitting back in her seat she put the car in drive and started on their long journey back to school.

x-x-x

“How was I magically supposed to know your family was so… not ass hole like?”

“Hey I was just as shocked as you.” Danny admitted laughing as she grabbed another fry from Carmilla’s bag of food, earning a glare. “You won’t starve to death, I will.”

“You already ate your food, this is my food.”

“And if you didn’t peck at it like a bird you would have consumed all your food by now.” Danny joked back as Carmilla huffed.

“Hey, you can’t blame me, you never talked about your family. Hell we spent a whole semester with you and thought you were an orphan pup.”

“Did not!” Danny yelled laughing as Carmilla smirked.

“I felt bad for the little wittle puppy, all alone in this big world, and all along it was just you being a loser and not saying anything wolf.” Carmilla laughed as Danny reached across the armrest and smacked her leg. She leaned back in her seat smiling, she closed her eyes for a minute, feeling Danny’s hand resting on her thigh. “We should stop and get more food if you are going to keep eating mine wolf.” Carmilla said without opening her eyes.

“I promise to stop eating your food.”

“We should stop anyway I should get a refill.” Carmilla said, she opened one eye after a moment looking over toward Danny. “I’m fine, just … I should keep up with it you know? Or Joe might come hunt me down.” She joked and Danny smiled.

“I don’t know if he would.”

“He would, if I was dumb enough to cause you pain he would hunt me down like a freaking rat and I’d be fucked.” She smirked as Danny laughed.

“I doubt that.”

“Don’t.”

x-x-x

“Hey, Carm.” Danny said softly shaking Carmilla lightly. “We’re here.” She said as Carmilla’s eyes fluttered open.

“I’m too tired.” Carmilla whined, but reluctantly got out of the car. She walked around to the back, grabbing her bag, she kissed Danny. “I think maybe I should go back to the dorm first, and I will talk with Laura again ok?”

“Ok, I really need to get back to the house anyway.” Danny said, she kissed Carmilla once more before watching the vampire walk into the dorms. She leant against her car, arms crossed as Carmilla disappeared into the building.

Carmilla walked down the hall to her shared dorm door and opened it. Laura was sitting at her desk already and Carmilla smiled as she turned around.

“Hey cupcake.” She smiled, Laura launched herself into her arms kissing her.

“I missed you.” Laura said between kisses.

“I missed you too Laura.” Carmilla said pulling back slightly. She walked them backwards, hands on Laura’s hips till she was able to sit on her bed, and pulled Laura into her lap. “Laura…”

“I’m fine, honestly with whatever happened between you and Danny, it’s ok.” Laura said running her hand down the side of Carmilla’s face. “I love you Carm.”

“I love you too Laura… but I love Danny too. And this got sprung on you while we were hundreds of miles away.” Laura stayed quiet listening to Carmilla, she rested her chin on top of Carmilla’s head, unable to look in her eyes. “I need to know we can do this, I need to know you’re in. I need this, I need you and I need her. But If I can’t have both… I can’t have either. I won’t have either. I’ll leave, I’ll find a new place to be…”

“Carm stop.” Laura uttered out and Carmilla tilted her head till she could look up at Laura. “I can do this. I want to do this. It’s going to be… odd and we are going to fight a lot, knowing you two, but I love you. I love you so much and I can’t imagine a life without Danny in it, and if I can have her… and you… telling me you love me, I wouldn’t give that up for anything.” Laura smiled down at Carmilla, cupping her cheek. “I love you Carm, and I love Danny.” She kissed her softly. “Speaking of Danny, what exactly did you do with her?” She asked and Carmilla laughed.

“She said she needed to go back to the society house.”

“Why don’t you call her up and get her to come over?” Laura smiled as she stood up, leaving Carmilla sitting on the bed a grin plastered to her face as she dialed Danny.

“Hey, why don’t you come over?” She asked and laughed getting up she opened the door barely half a minute later Danny walked through the door to a very confused Laura.

“I couldn’t drive away…” Danny explained, she walked up to Carmilla and wrapped her hand around the back of her neck pulling her down kissing her.

“She’s in.” Carmilla said smiling, and chuckled when Danny let out a breath.

“I’m in.” Laura repeated as Danny smiled. Laura walked up to Danny, standing on her tip toes she kissed her. “So tell me about the trip.” Laura said walking back over to her bed sitting on it, Danny and Carmilla smiled at one another sitting on either side of her.

“Well…” Carmilla started. “Should I started with Danny’s grandpa trying to kill me, or me nearly dying from a shelf?” She asked laughing harder at Laura’s shocked face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that is is. I'm sad to see it end. However I will have a follow up most likely called Hollis Family Dynamics look for that in a few weeks. I hope to start posting right around Easter time. Thank you all for the wonderful comments and kudos, they really do make my day. I really hope you enjoyed this story and any future ones that shall follow :). Thank you all again. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, I'm always looking for feedback. Should be updated daily.


End file.
